


Faithful

by 0708_CP



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Jealously, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Other, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Softer Than Vanilla Ice Cream, Soulmates, Trust me there’s a lot of angst but theirs also a lot of smut and fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, depressed character, this is where the angst starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0708_CP/pseuds/0708_CP
Summary: Daniel is dragged to a cafe his best friend Kaiden said was the best, and they get a discount because one of friends work there. Daniel was not prepared for Kaiden’s friend Ace to point to a mark that appeared on his arm, that said ‘Ace’. So much for first impressions...





	Faithful

“Sometimes I doubt what fate has in store for me, whether it be a pet dying, or a friend or family member getting sick, we all have questioned it’s reasoning. But I feel that it is our choice to believe that it always turns out right, or you could believe that you can stop it from happening— but that is not true, you have to just accept it.

Like now, I know that plenty of you are sad that I’m leaving the school, but sometimes things have to change for the better. I’m not saying that I won’t miss any of you, but I’m just saying that it will be better for me…” Mr. Hanson, who was the leader of the Daniel’s college, said in a caring voice, stepping down the steps that were on the edge of the stage.

Daniel wasn’t really fond of the principal, but his speech made him wipe tears, that he didn’t realize fell down his face.  
“I thought you hated Mr. Hanson?” Kaiden— who is Daniel’s best friends teases, smirking at his own joke.  
“Oh, I do, it’s just that he is really good at speeches,” Daniel is honest, like, really, honest. His friend Bailee who was sitting next to him on the right giggled.  
“And, our normal Daniel’s back,” She joked, making Daniel lightly punch her in the shoulder.

“Shut up,” Daniel growls, glaring daggers at Bailee.  
“Never.” Kaiden said, with his signature shit-eating grin.  
“Ugh…” Daniel groaned, slowly stretching and finally getting up.  
“When can we go to our dorms?” Bailee asks, even though she knew both them didn’t know the answer.  
“How am I supposed to know?” Kaiden asked, pointing to himself.

“Well, how was I supposed to know that’s you didn’t know?” Bailee asked, they always pointed fingers at each other, Daniel didn’t know if that was a bad thing, but he loved his friends, not as a romantic way, but just as genuine friend way.  
“People are starting to get up, I think we can go now,” Daniel said, starting to stretch. It amazed him how his friends just got up, after being in there for two hours they didn't need to stretch at all.

“Ugh, it feels like it’s been forever since we were in our dorms,” Kaiden sighed, flopping onto his bed.  
“It was literally two hours, calm down…” Daniel chuckled, sitting down on his bed, and getting his phone from his pocket. “Harley called me… ten fucking times!” Daniel exclaimed in annoyance.

“Lucky!” Kaiden said, throwing his head down to his pillow. “Not a single girl has asked me out, and this is my third year!” Kaiden huffed, Kaiden was one to complain a lost, in case you couldn’t tell.  
“No, not lucky! She does this every time I’m gone, for like one single hour, and I can’t even count the amount of texts she sends me— in a single day!” Apparently Daniel complained even more than Kaiden.

“Why don’t you just break up? It’s obvious that you don’t actually love her, and it’s obvious that she is just dating you to brag to her friends.” Bailee mumbled, Daniel really didn’t know why he was dating her. “And you know that she isn’t your soulmate,” Bailee added, this time slightly raising her voice.  
“I don’t want to make her feel bad… and why do you care? You jealous?” Daniel tased, but no blush came upon Bailee’s face.

“Oh, please, she doesn’t even like you as friend, so it’s not like she’ll shed any real tears, just because one of her boyfriends broke up with her.” Kaiden sighed, grabbing his crumbled water bottle from the top of his drawer.  
“I guess so… I’ll just text her, it’ll probably be less awkward,” Daniel said, turning his phone back on. ‘Harley… I’m sorry, but I don’t really think that this is going to turn out for them better-good.’ Daniel typed into his keyboard, and hit the arrow, seeing his blue text pop up on the screen.

“There I’ll just wait for her respon—“ Daniel started, before hearing a loud ‘ding’. “Never mind then…” Daniel said, starting to read the text. Kaiden crawled up from his bed, and started to read over Daniel’s shoulder, before Bailee did the same. ‘why would you want to break up with me’ The first text simply said, then another ding, followed by another text popped up. ‘you’ll never get any better than THIS and you’ll probably never find your soulmate’ The response said, and then the screen read ‘This User Has Blocked You 0-0’ Daniel sighed.

“Welp, that happened, no regrets!” Daniel said, tapping his phone to go to the home screen.  
“I didn’t think you would actually do it,” Kaiden said, after drinking a large gulp of his warm water. Kaiden puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I’m proud, like, it feels like being a parent. That kind of proud.” Kaiden said, in a caring voice.  
“Damn Kaiden, you said that exactly like a dad, are you gonna start making bad jokes now?” Bailee laughs, her voice in a teasing tone.  
“Is that supposed to be funny?”  
“No, it’s supposed to be hilarious,” Bailee responded in a sarcastic voice, getting up from Daniel’s bed and going back to lay on her own.

“So, how are we going to spend our day?” Daniel asks, getting up from his bed.   
“Do we have to do anything?” Bailee says lazily.  
“How ‘bout we go to a cafe?” Kaiden suggests, getting his phone and putting it in his pocket.  
“Cafe it is then,” Daniel says, getting his dark gray jacket on.  
“Ugh… do we have to?”  
“Yes, Bailee, we have to. You don’t have to go if you don’t want.” Kaiden says, starting to open the door.  
“Yep, I’ll stay here…” She said, getting her earphones out to listen to music.

“We’ll be back in a hour,” Kaiden said leaving the door, Daniel following behind him. They ‘speed walk’ down the stairs, _oh god, the stairs. They are actual torture, they go on forever, it takes five minutes to go out the building._  
“I’m tired, wait— did I say that already?” Kaiden says, more to himself than Daniel.  
“Surprisingly not. Even if I do find my soulmate, it wasn’t worth walking down those damn stairs,” Daniel complains.  
“How about I pay for th taxi, and you can pay for the stuff we get?” Kaiden says after he lets out a long sigh.

“Why are we taking a taxi, the cafe is just a block away,” Daniel said, pointing in direction of the cafe they usually go to.  
“Yeah, but my friend just recently started working at a cafe just out of town. He said that I can bring a friend and once a month he’ll give us 35% off!” Kaiden said, before continuing, “Also their pastries are the best, their coffee is also good, but the carot cake…” Kaiden trailed off, his mouth watering.  
“Do we have to?” Daniel complains, pointing again to the direction of the cafe that is walking distance.  
“Please…?” Kaiden says, with his cat eyes, that somehow look like a pleading puppy.  
“Fine. Why must you do this to me?” Daniel asks, “Is that why you brought your phone?” He asks again. Kaiden chuckles,

“No, I was planning to go to our normal cafe, but walking down the stairs I thought of the pastries…” Kaiden says, making Daniel rolls his eyes.  
“Of course you did,”  
“Hey, it’s not my fault the cafe we usually go to have sweets that taste like rotten sponge,” Kaiden’s face scrunches up.  
“Sponges don’t rot Kaiden,” Daniel rolls his eyes again.  
“You know what I meant,” Kaiden scoffs, taking his phone. “Be quiet for the first time in your life,” Kaiden says, and Daniel closes his mouth. “Hello, me and my friend would like to be picked up..” Daniel didn’t really pay attention to his next words, wondering if he had met Kaiden’s friend before.

He had been awkwardly introduced to a lot of Kaiden’s friends, he rememberers a couple of their names: Jerry, Alison, and it was sort of annoying to know he had another friend named Daniel. He was breakem out of his thoughts with an annoyed noise coming out of Kaiden,  
“Why do they have to take twenty whole minutes?” Kaiden tries drowning himself in self pity, but then he pities himself for not being able to do it.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the one close—“  
“Nope.” Kaiden says getting his phone out again. “I’m not gonna wait here twenty minutes, in the freezing snow, I’ll call another taxi,” Kaiden sighs, getting his phone out and telling the person on the other end the same instructions, and Kaiden is happy to hear that it would only take five minutes this time.

He calls the other taxi, telling them that they found a quicker ride.  
“Surprise, surprise it has been over twenty minutes since you’ve canceled the other taxi.” Daniel says, tilting his head so it rest on his hand.  
“Shut up. It hasn’t been that long!” Kaiden defends, crossing his legs.  
“Finally! I see the taxi coming, I swear, if it’s not our taxi—“ Daniel starts, then the car parks in front of them. “Do you want to sit in the back?” Daniel asks, before sitting i the back.

“Sure,” He sits next to him in the back.  
“So what’s your friend’s name?” Daniel asks after about five minutes.  
“Ace,” Kaiden Simply answers, putting his phone back in his backpack.  
“What?” Daniel asks, unsure if that was Daniel’s answer to his question.  
“Ace— that’s his name,” Kaiden repeats, louder Incase Daniel didn’t hear.  
“Oh, that’s a name? I’ve never heard of anyone with the name Ace,”  
“Yeah, that’s his name, said his parents wanted him to have a unique name,” Kaiden said again.  
“What’s he look like?”  
“It’s hard to explain what people look like,” Kaiden said, looking out the window.  
“Ok then, want color hair does he have?”  
“Heck, how’m I supposed to know? He dyes he hair like once a month!” Kaiden probably exaggerated, just a little.  
“So you haven’t seen him in a month?” Daniel asks.  
“Since the end of last month,” He corrects. They were so focused on talking they didn’t realize the taxi stopped, well, until the driver said so.

“Oh, sorry.” He says, leaning in and handing the man a twenty dollar bill. He steps out the car, and Daniel follows him to the glass doors.  
“Doesn’t look that impressive,”  
“It’s a door to a cafe. What did you expect, golden gates that people would be paid to open?” Kaiden said opening the door.  
“By the way you were describing it, kinda, actually yeah.” Daniel said. “Booth or table? I want a table,”  
“Doesn’t matter to me,” Kaiden shrugs, following Daniel to a table with two chairs. Daniel took off his jacket and put it in his lap.

After a while of talking— well, mostly complaining to each other, Daniel can hear footsteps approaching them. Daniel looks up— and as cheesy as it might sound; time stops. Like, it feels to Daniel that time has actually stopped. All he could do was admire the waiter’s face. The boy was pretty, no doubt in that, in fact Daniel would say that he was the best-looking person he had ever seen.

The boy had dyed light blue hair, and adorable chubby cheeks, he had a slightly pointed button nose, and small, but plump lips. And his eyes. Daniel could ramble on about them all day, but he would just describe them as beautiful, he would say that the perfect doe eyes, that were mostly a dark green, but had a hint of blue were fucking amazing, did he mention how pretty his eyes were?

Then he heard a soft voice, it couldn’t have been Kaiden, because his friend’s voice was deep, and whiny. The voice Daniel he was soft and caring, with a sort of high pitch. It took him a minute to process what he was saying.  
“What would you like to— Kai!” The boy started, before pulling Kaiden into a to tight embrace.  
“Wow, you’ve grown really professional,” Kaiden says, hugging him back. _The_  
angel— boy, Daniel, you have to remind yourself he’s human, looked Daniel for about a minute and blinked a few times. Then he looked to Daniel’s arm.  
“Uh…” The boy pointed a a scar that suddenly on Daniel’s arm. Kaiden and Daniel looked down to a name perfectly written on his arm. ‘Ace’ it read.

 

 

 

Realization washed over Daniel, and the pain also kicked in. Well, this is awkward. He bit his teeth, trying not to let out any signs of being hurt. The boy— Ace pulled up his sleeve and then hissed in pain. It hurt Daniel to know that the boy was in pain, like it physically hurt him. He felt like someone just kicked a puppy right in front of him. Kaiden was just in shock, he didn’t know what to say, but he knew that this was the most awkward encounter he had ever been a part of.

Once the two recovered from the pain Ace spoke reading the name on his wrist.   
“Daniel…?” He said in a questioning voice, looking down at Daniel.  
“Ace. Welp… so much for a good introduction,” He muttered the last part.  
“Well, how about we talk about it after my shift?” Ace said with hopefulness in his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Daniel said, trying not to make a scene, but there are already a few people staring at them.  
“Well, I would like to order carrot cake, with extra icing, and a iced coffee, with a small amount of whipped cream, and a lot of sugar,” Kaiden filled the just slightly awkward silence.  
“Oh, yeah! Uh… what would you like to order?” Ace felt heat go up to his face, making a small tint of pink shade his cheeks.

“I’ll have a… chocolate cinnamon coffee, no extra sugar, and a homade coffee cake,” Daniel sounded unsure.  
“Anything else?” Ace asked, nervously looking around.  
“Nope, that's it,” Kaiden said, Daniel didn’t even realize that Ace was quickly writing down their orders. About five minutes pass and Ace comes to their table, with two plates stacked on top of each other and he somehow manages to carry both cups without spilling them.

He places their orders onto the table.  
“When will your shift end?” Daniel asks.  
“Actually my boss just said to do one more order then I’m done,” Ace said shyly.  
“That’s perfect, I’ll eat and call a taxi for myself,” Kaiden says, starting to chug down his drink. He stuffs a spoonful of carrot cake into his mouth. He finishes within minutes. Daniel hadn’t noticed that they were the last people in the shop.

“Bye Kai,” Ace waves as Kaiden opens the doors and leaves.  
“Ok, where will we go to talk about it?”  
“How about your house?” Ace asks, his voice was quieter than when he was talking to Kaiden.  
“I live in a dorm. My roommates will be really annoying. Oh, how old are you?” Daniel says the last part quickly.  
“I’m seventeen— but it’ll be my birthday in two weeks,” Ace answered.  
“Oh… I’m twenty. This is even more awkward,” Daniel sighs.  
“It’s fine,” He says quietly. Daniel leans in, pressing his lips against Ace’s. He was about to pull back and apologize, because he didn’t know why the fuck he did that— but he felt Ace lightly kiss back. It only lasts a couple seconds, but something tells Daniel that it lasted much longer than that. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Daniel apologized anyway. 

“I kissed back...” Ace lowers his voice.

”I know, but...” He trails off. 

“I think that you are a good pick, like, the universe gave me someone good.” Ace said, Daniel could definitely tell that Ace was  shy.

”I think you’re a ‘good pick’ too.“ _Daniel decided it was worth going down those stairs._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best. That’s it.
> 
> (But if you see grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me.)


End file.
